A print shop typically includes a number of high-volume printers capable of printing incoming print jobs quickly and at high quality. The print shop may be managed by a print server that receives raw print jobs from a host and converts the raw print jobs into a series of rasterized images that a print engine may use for physically marking media.
In general, the host, or a user of the host, is able to instruct the print server to rasterize the logical pages of a print job in a certain format with a job ticket. The job ticket includes attribute information that designates, for example, a particular media size (e.g., A4 or letter size), plex (e.g., single-sided or double-sided), or other attribute for a page, or range of pages, in the print job.
The print server uses attribute values of the job ticket in the process of converting the raw print job into properly formatted rasterized page images. It is therefore desirable to manage attribute information of job tickets effectively to efficiently process print jobs.